Twitter Game
by randxgirl
Summary: "To say I've had an amusing time texting my buddy is an understatement. Yes, Hunter is now on twitter." -Shawn Michaels


**Twitter Game**

_A/N: This is totally different from all my other works, but I just thought this could be a good way to get me back on track (the road of writing). It's been a while since the last time I had something published here. I don't think this even qualifies as an actual fic, because it's plain dialogue, with no description at all, and is just pure banter. Nonetheless, given how much we've seen these two interact on-cam, I hope I was still able to paint a somehow "realistic" picture of how this conversation could have happened in reality. _

_The "inspiration" for this piece is the big "NEWS" that WWE's on-air C.O.O. has finally sent out his first tweet (follow him TripleH), which was followed by a tweet from Shawn relating how much fun he's having probably teasing Hunter about it._

**February 25, 2013 10:17 PM E.T.**

"I think I went blind as I just saw a Triple H tweet."

"_Apparently, hell froze over."_

"First the hair. Now, Twitter. What's next, eh?"

"_Shut up!"_

"That's all you got for a comeback? What happened to the 'Cerebral Assassin'?"

"_Busy."_

"Busy yet you reply in a jiffy…"

**February 26, 2013 12:08 A.M. E.T.**

"So… Now what?"

"_What 'Now what?'"_

"You gonna follow me yet?"

"_Why would I?"_

"Why not? You follow some 10 people, and none of them include your best friend. That hurts, man! Plus, people are starting to wonder."

"_I don't think you're worthy of a follow."_

"And Rock, Cena and Punk are? The Rock, you followed first by the way… What are we supposed to think?"

"_You ser iously think I'm gonna take that shit seriously?"_

"Of course not. 'Coz if you did, you'll do the tweeting yourself. Although props to whomever thought of having 'you' follow Motorhead. Very believable."

"_If you were here, you would have seen me roll my eyes at you."_

"Seriously man, you have your own staff to do the tweeting for you?"

"_If I said yes, would you believe me?"_

"Actually, yeah. That sounds about right. The perks of a son-in-law."

"_FYI: That damn father-in-law forced this son-in-law to join the bandwagon. Among others."_

"Here I thought I could take the credit for that. The fans seem to think so… So it's not all perks for you then?"

"_Screw you!"_

"I'll leave that up to Steph. Speaking of which, when is she joining the club?"

"_A little early for her to be experiencing mid-life crisis, too, don't you think?"_

"Ha! You admitting you're getting OLD?"

"_That's like the pot calling the kettle black."_

**February 26, 2013 8:27 A.M. E.T.**

"170 thousand followers overnight. Impressive!"

"_A little too early for you to be pestering me, don't you think?"_

"Never too early to say hi to you, my friend! Good morning!"

"_I'm near un-friending you if you keep that pestering up."_

"Unfriend is for Facebook. For Twitter, it's FOLLOW."

"_Would you let that go already?"_

"I'm not yet done teasing you."

"_It's not just teasing. It's PESTERING."_

"It's rare I get days like this so I'm milking as much as I can."

"_I've already had it enough from a lot of people last night. I don't need anymore now."_

"Like?"

"_My sister and the brother-in-law."_

"Haha! How's Shane O' anyway?"

"_Looking old."_

"Oh yeah, I saw the picture."

"_He never got the end of it from everyone."_

"Is he going to Mania?"

"_I don't know. Hopefully.."_

"He should. I'm gonna have a pic taken with him and feel young again."

"_So you admit to being old already?"_

"Never said I wasn't."

"_That's still brutal, man!"_

"You were the one who first said he looks old."

"_Well, he's my brother."_

"I thought I was YOUR brother?"

"_You both are! And so are Kev, Scott and Kid."_

"You heard about Scott lately?"

"_Yeah, Kid told me."_

"God bless him… and Paige, too."

"_And your mean, old self, too!"_

"All I wanted was a picture."

"_I'm sure you'll Twitpic that up."_

"I'm surprised you even know Twitpic."

"_I'll even retweet that pic."_

"You better be in there as well then."

"_Where else would I be?"_

"Then maybe I could even apologize for calling him old in person."

"_Class act."_

"If not, then I could probably just Tout it out."

"_Not with that again!"_


End file.
